


I Believe

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alien Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Reading, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Spooktober, Tags Contain Spoilers, Telekinesis, The Force, monster fucking, sex under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Rey Niima is obsessed with the thought of the existence of aliens. Being known as the town’s freaky UFO spotter, she has struggled with making friends and even more with love. That all changes when Rey meets Ben. He’s everything she’s ever dreamed about but nothing is ever as it seems.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106
Collections: Ghost in the Attic, Monsters in Your Closet, One Shots to the Solo House





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Do you believe in aliens? 👽👽👽🛸🛸🛸
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta'ing this fic!

For as long as Rey can remember, she has been a firm believer in aliens.

Her love for astronomy and the potential promise of extraterrestrial life in outer space has made her the amateur astronomer and UFO researcher she is today. Rey loves to use her weekends off work to camp in the wild to look for UFOs. Spending her free time in the cold nights to watch the stars with other ufologists—nerds—people ostracized from society just like she is. It makes her feel less alone…

Rey meets Ben on a cold December night. His hands are stuffed in the pockets of the green winter jacket he is wearing, black boots crunching in the snow with every step he takes. A cloud of smoke blows from his mouth every time he breathes. His dark hair is tucked neatly under a black beanie.

Rey notices Ben first.

She listens to her acquaintance Finn babble on about the time he swears to have seen a UFO, a story she has heard so many times before it has become tedious to hear about. She zooms out from the conversation and lets her eyes wander, immediately spotting him.

Ben stands further away from the group—isolated and alone.

His appearance is striking and she instantly feels an attraction. He is different from the rest of the guys in the group and gives her the impression that he doesn’t belong here. She lets her eyes trail up and down his body, letting her gaze linger on this mysterious stranger.

He’s hot.

As if reading her mind, he turns his head and meets her curious stare. He too stares for a second, then he twists his lips into a boyish smirk and her body freezes like a dear caught in the headlights.

Rey promptly looks away. Despite the coldness in the air, she feels her cheeks heat up from embarrassment in getting caught staring.

An elbow bumps into her side. Finn must have noticed she isn’t paying attention.

“Yo, are you listening to me?”

Rey dares a glance in the direction of the mysterious stranger to find him staring at the night sky. She looks at Finn, discreetly nodding her head in the hot stranger’s way.

“Who is he?”

“Who? Ben? He is new. Doesn’t say much though.”

Rey doesn’t ask further questions about him, not wanting to let Finn know about her instant crush on this new man in the group. They are not that close. He doesn’t care anyway and continues with his story that Rey still does not listen to.

Her mind wanders to all kinds of phrases she can use to strike up a conversation with Ben. _Ben_. Even his name is hot. Her stomach turns in knots just by the mere thought of him. Every time she feels like she has mustered enough courage to walk over and say hello, she chickens out in the last second.

She has never had the best of luck when it comes to love. It’s even gotten to the point where it’s embarrassing. She is at an age of twenty-five and has never had a boyfriend. Eventually Rey comes to the conclusion that it’s not worth it. She has had her heart broken one too many times before. Maybe Ben will mock her too.

Finn has started on a new story. He has turned his back to Rey and is in a heated debate with Rose on why he believes there are aliens on Mars. Rey is again left alone.

Ben approaches Rey first.

It’s a starry night and _way_ past her bedtime. A bright glow appears in the dark and rushes across the dark sky with a fire tail tracing behind it. Rey bites her lip in joy as the shooting star vanishes in the next second—fleetingly beautiful.

“Make a wish.”

A breath catches in her throat as she hears an unfamiliar voice behind her. Shivers run down her spine as she spins on her heel and meets Ben’s eyes.

“Did you make a wish?” he asks with a smile that shows off his dimples and Rey wants to kiss each one.

“I did,” she shudders.

They hit it off right away.

He listens with interest as she talks about the crop circle she saw law week, and she shares everything she knows about the Grays, and her fear of men in black who might one day show up at her door to threaten or kill her.

She eagerly tells him of the conspiracy theory of a UFO crash landing that happened in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947, and the strange events of supposed UFO sightings and human abductions in Berkshire County in 1967.

For a moment, she worries she might have scared him away when she tells him about her dream of sneaking into Area 51 and see what experiments and secrets they are hiding but he just smiles and urges her to continue.

They start dating shortly after. As the relationship continues to grow, Rey finds herself getting more and more comfortable with Ben. She feels a connection with him that she has never experienced with anyone before as if they are meant to be.

Ben lives in a cottage in the forest far away from human civilization. Some might see it as a red flag but he is just different like she is and Rey doesn’t mind being far away from people’s judgment.

“I know aliens exist. I know it. They are out there somewhere presumably far away in space. I just hope I live long enough to experience it.”

Rey stares up into the starry night sky. Ben sits beside her on a warm blanket, arms drawn behind his back to support his weight. It’s a chilly summer night in June. A few candles are lighted here and there to set the mood. Romantic.

“I have no doubt you will.” He leans in to kiss her forehead and inhales her sweet natural scent. Rey cuddles closer to him, enjoying the company of her boyfriend.

“I want to make love to you,” Ben whispers in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

Rey hesitates. Her past lovers all left after she slept with them. She doesn’t want Ben to leave her too.

His nose tickles her neck, sending chills down her spine. “What do you say?” he whispers huskily.

“Are you going to leave me?”

Ben freezes. He grabs her gently by her cheeks and looks deeply into her unsure eyes. “No. I will never leave you. I love you.”

Rey smiles and he smiles back, showing off his dimples that she adores so much. “I love you too.”

He leans in to kiss her and she meets him halfway, their lips colliding in a sweet affair. Ben urges her to lie down and she instantly lies flat on her back, the soft blanket shielding her spine from the rough ground.

“I want to cherish your body under the stars.”

Kisses are peppered all over her neck and shoulders, making Rey close her eyes, enjoying the caring touches from her lover. Ben rids himself off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the ground, the cool summer air hitting his warm skin.

Large hands grab the hem of Rey’s dress and slide it up her smooth legs. She shivers as the dress is off her body, leaving her half nude in only her lingerie. She praises herself for choosing this day to wear a matching set.

Rey pulls Ben back to her lips and their mouths smack loudly against each other. His tongue swirls at the sea of her mouth, asking for entrance and she happily lets him, letting him take the lead. He grinds his hips into her clothed core and she whimpers underneath him.

She arches her back to give room for his fingers to sneak behind her and unclasp her bra. The material is torn off her body, her nipples hardening by being exposed to the cold night. The trees in the forest are tall and frightening in the dark and she is nude and vulnerable but Rey feels safe with Ben.

“So perfect,” he mumbles and kneads her breasts, squeezing and feeling the soft flesh in his large hands. So round and just the right size. They fit right in his palms as if they were made for him. He loves playing with them and can’t get enough.

Ben loops a finger under the hem of her underwear and pulls it down her legs, leaving her completely bare and exposed. Rey, on the other hand, works on loosening his belt and manages to push his pants and boxers down as far as she can reach before Ben takes over and discards the last fabric that separated their skin to skin contact.

Rey’s legs are spread wide and open for him. He can smell her arousal from afar, her pink little cunt inviting him inside of her. Ben doesn’t bother to ask about protection. He has seen her popping small white pills into her mouth.

Toes curl as Rey feels Ben push himself inside of her. Slowly, bit by bit, he eases himself in until there is no more left of him to take.

“Ben,” she moans sweetly. Nails scratch down his back as he pounds into her. She cries out as she heatedly moves her hips to meet his thrusts with only the constellations in the dark sky as their witness.

Hands clasps around Ben’s broad shoulders as Rey peers over him. His face is buried in the place where her neck meets her shoulder, breath panting in her ear.

A star crashes in the sky, burning bright in the dark just for the two of them, just like the night they met.

“Look, a shooting star.”

Ben kisses her and mumbles against her lips. “Make a wish.”

It’s just the two of them, hidden deep in the forest. The night is dark and scary but the stars watch over them.

—•—

A low buzzing sound makes Rey stir in her sleep. It’s vague. One might miss it if they are not paying attention but she dismisses it. Rey flutters her eyes open to find Ben already looking at her.

“Hi.”

Rey smiles timidly, stretching her nude body under the warm sheet. She isn’t sure what causes her sudden shyness. Maybe it’s the fact that the men Rey has been with are gone after a one-night stand and that leaves out the awkward morning after but with Ben it’s different. He’s different. He stayed and she doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Hello.”

Ben lies next to Rey on the bed propped up on one elbow, looking at her with a small smile. Rey lets her eyes wander down Ben’s body to find he’s already dressed.

“You’re dressed,” Rey frowns. He could have at least waited until she woke up and cuddled with her a little longer.

“I can easily get undressed if you’d like?”

A blush creeps up on her cheeks as she bites her bottom lip. He wants another round. After last night, she’s not going to deny him that. Rey nods cheekily and Ben grins.

“You’d like that?”

“Well, it’s not fair that I’m the only one that—” Ben crawls on top of Rey and kisses her midsentence. She hums against his lips and traces her fingers through his dark hair. His fingers sneak up to the hem of the sheet and slowly pulls it down to reveal Rey’s breasts. She shudders from the cool air but doesn’t stop him. Ben breaks the kiss to continue down her neck. She flutters her eyes open, dazed, and concupiscent.

Her eyes lazily trail up to the ceiling and she squints over the bright fluorescent lights. Rey blinks. She doesn’t remember the place they had sex in to have lights in the ceiling. She doesn’t even remember falling asleep or getting inside…

“Ben…” Rey gently pushes at Ben’s chest but that only makes him more persistent. His large hands cup her face and he roughly kisses her. Something is off. Ben is trying to distract her.

She wiggles underneath him and uses all her strength to push him away. With much struggle, she manages to break free from the kiss.

“Where are we?”

Ben breathes out a low sigh and shakes his head, finally moving away from Rey.

“I guess there’s no point in hiding it anymore.”

He stands from the bed and she gathers the sheet back to cover her nude body. Ben absent-minded gazes out a window. His reflection stares idly at her in the thin glass. Stars fly past in the darkness outside.

“I knew from the moment I met you that you were perfect for me—the woman I want to be my mate.”

Rey feels as if her heart is in her throat. What is this place? Where is she? What is Ben talking about?

“You’ve been searching for extraterrestrial life when one has been right under your nose this whole time.” Ben moves from the window and strolls back to Rey. He bends down to poke her nose and she stares at him innocently. The confusion in her eyes is hard to miss but she’ll understand it all soon.

“My home planet is Chandrila. It’s located in the Bormea sector in the Core of Worlds along the Perlemain Trade Route. It’s eight billion light-years from Naboo—or as you humans call _Earth_. We should arrive there in a few hours from now.”

Space. She’s in space. Tears blurry Rey’s vision as water gathers in her eyes. She takes in the unfamiliar surroundings and to her dread realizes the low buzzing is the sound of a moving spaceship.

“What _are_ you?” Rey’s bottom lip quivers. “Are you an alien?” She hugs the sheet tighter to her nude body. What did he do with her clothes?

“We don’t like the term _alien_. To us, you humans are aliens too.” Ben lifts one hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I—I don’t get it. You _look_ human. You even _feel_ human.”

“I’m not much different from you, baby. I just come from a different planet and have special powers and more advanced technology.”

“Powers?” A tear rolls down her cheek and he uses his thumb to wipe it off her skin.

“Let me show you.”

Ben lifts his hand and focuses his attention on Rey. He watches her so intensely, she nearly shrinks under his stare. A strange sensation of invisible flow gently pushes beneath her back. It’s warm and tickles her skin and before Rey knows of it, she’s floating. It’s nothing more than a few inches but she feels her body leave the soft mattress before she’s placed back down again.

Rey is speechless, hardly believing what is happening. She keeps opening her mouth to speak and closes it instantly again. Telekinesis. Ben has telekinesis. Her frightened eyes stare at Ben in disbelief. The seriousness of the situation finally settles in her mind. He can choke her to death and he barely has to lift a finger. He’s probably going to kill her. She’s going to die.

“You’re afraid of me.” Ben’s facial expression falls and Rey contemplates that her reaction was not what he had expected. “Rey, baby, I won’t hurt you. Now that we’ve mated, I will take good care of you. It’s my job to know that all your needs are fulfilled.”

Rey’s hair stands at the back of her neck. He can read her mind too. A sickness settles into the pit of her stomach by the thought of him probably using it against her. More things make sense now. That’s why he always smirked every time she thought of kissing him—or riding his cock—as if he _knew_ what she was thinking.

“I—I don’t get it… I don’t understand…” Rey shakes her head as more tears press on. This is nothing but a bad dream. It’s not real.

“My love, we’ve already mated. It’s Chandrila culture to mate when you make love for the first time.”

“You will make such a pretty mommy.” Ben places a flat hand on Rey’s stomach. “I swapped your birth control with Alpharan. It’s a drug that increases the chances of pregnancy with two-hundred percent.”

Rey covers back in the sheets, nude and vulnerable. “Ben, stop. It’s not funny. I love you. Why are you doing this to me?” Rey sobs. Ugly cries leave her mouth as she struggles to breathe in air. Ben hushes her and places his arms around her small shaking frame. She fists his shirt as she cries into his chest, staining the fabric with her tears. He whispers sweet nothings and repeatedly tells her how much he loves her and that he will take good care of her.

“You’re shaking.” Ben kisses Rey’s forehead. “Oh, baby. You have nothing to fear. It’s going to take some getting used to but you’ll come around.”

This is real. She’s getting kidnapped. Rey has heard stories of people being abducted by aliens but she never imagined it would happen to her.

“You Naboo girls are so emotional. That’s what I like about you,” he coos in her ear.

“Why me?” Rey sniffles.

“The women on my planet are dull and tedious. You humans are interesting. I came to Naboo to find myself a wife and then I found you. You were just _perfect_.”

Ben breathes in her scent, dragging his nose along her neck the way he knows she loves. It tickles and she closes her eyes, face still buried in the crook of his neck.

It dawns upon Rey that no one will ever notice she’s gone. She has no friends, no family, and thus can vanish from the Earth as if she never existed at all. No one will miss her. Maybe she’ll never come back to the planet she grew up on. Ben will probably not risk ever losing her.

“How old are you?” she weakly whimpers.

“Thirty, you know that, baby.” Ben nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck.

“I don’t believe you.”

He heaves a sigh. “Well, in Naboo years I am over two hundred years old but time moves slower on your home planet so to you I am thirty.”

“That’s not possible.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my love. You humans haven’t developed the kind of technology to keep you alive but we have. You and I will have a long life together; a long eternal life.”

Rey’s body stiffens as she is struck with dread. She doesn’t know what terrors wait for her on his home planet. She’s helpless. No one is coming to save her. She needs a plan to get back home.

This spaceship looks new and modern, nothing like the technology at home, and she bets there are more where they come from. Stealing one can be her ticket home but even if she manages to steal a spaceship, she will need to learn how to control one and she doesn’t know the coordinates for her solar system.

Ben squeezes her and Rey yelps. It’s a warning: Don’t try to escape. Rey has a feeling Ben will never let her see the insides of a spaceship again.

She forgot she needs to be careful with her thoughts but at the same time, she is too exhausted to fight back. Tears start flowing back and she weeps softly on his shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Rey. I will protect you.” He kisses the top of her head softly, letting his warm lips linger. “Sleep my beautiful Naboo girl.”

Her crying ceases as she feels herself getting drowsy, eyes growing heavy and her body relaxing in his arms. What is he doing to her? _How_ is he doing it?

“No…”

She doesn’t want to sleep. She can’t fall asleep. Who knows what he will do while she is unconscious? But fighting it is futile and she eventually caves in.

Ben stares at her calm face. She looks so peaceful, so undisturbed in her sleep. She will come around soon. Naboo girls always make a big fuss about it but it’s nothing he wasn’t already aware of and he was prepared for it.

He can’t wait to show her to his mother. She will love Rey as if she were her own daughter. He’s glad he finally listened to his mother and traveled to Naboo to find himself a wife—mate.

“Mama will be thrilled when she sees you. She has been nagging about wanting grandchildren for years now.”

Ben uses his pointer finger to trace the features in her face. She’s so beautiful, so vulnerable and alone. Too sweet for her own good and too trusting on strangers. It was too easy to seduce her and exclude her from everyone. She was already ostracized by her people.

His beautiful Rey. Such an easy target. She will be happy with him. She loves him and he loves her— _so_ much. Just the thought of her running away from him breaks his heart. He will have to keep a close eye on her until she has fully settled on his home planet. His people will take good care of her. They always take good care of all the humans that arrive on Chandrila.

“You will never leave me. I will make sure of it.”


End file.
